1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module for use in optical communication and, more particularly, to an optical module on which an optical connector is removably attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
When optically connecting optical fibers to each other in an optical transmission line, there has hitherto been used an optical connector because this optical connector enables the optical fibers to be connected to each other in a simple manner and with high precision. As such an optical connector, there are known, for example, an MT (mechanically transferable) connector (IEC 61754-5) and an MPO (multi-path push-on) connector (IEC 61754-7) prepared by adding a removable-attachment function to the MT connector.
Here, the MT connector has a ferrule and an optical fiber one end of which is inserted into this ferrule. In this MT connector, two pin holes through which positioning guide pins are inserted are formed on both sides of the ferrule having the optical fiber located therebetween, and the guide pins are inserted through the respective pin holes to thereby perform positioning of the ferrules, whereby the one MT connector is made to abut on and connected with the other MT connector. At this time, with respect to the both MT connectors between which abutment and connection have been made, there is mounted a removably attachable clip consisting of a metal spring in such a way that the clip is extended to cover the both MT connectors, whereupon an appropriate level of pressing force is imparted between the connectors by the spring force of the clip. On the other hand, a spring is built in the MPO connector and, by being attached onto the adaptor with a one-touch operation, this MPO connector can be made to abut on and connected with another MPO connector.
Meanwhile, in the optical communication, there is used an optical module in which various optical parts are integrated together from the demand of downsizing. And, study also is being made of the simple connection between the optical module and the optical connector.
Here, in the MT connector, the metallic clip is mounted thereon for the purpose of retaining the state of connection. However, the clip is prepared by bending a metallic plate spring and, therefore, when an excessive stress is applied to the clip at the time of attachment thereof onto or detachment thereof from the connector, plastic deformation occurs with the result that the pressing force acting on the connector inconveniently weakens. For this reason, when attaching the clip onto the MT connector or detaching the clip therefrom, the use of a special jig was needed so that an excessive stress may be prevented from being applied to the clip.
On the other hand, the MPO connector has the problem that although it can be readily made to abut on and connected with another MPO connector with a one-touch operation, the structure of the MPO connector including an adaptor is complex and becomes inconveniently increased in size compared to the MT connector.